


The Picture Worth a Thousand Words

by bummy_bum



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Manga Spoliers, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Suika literally says one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummy_bum/pseuds/bummy_bum
Summary: Minami accidentally takes a photo of something she's not supposed to know about...OREveryone is trying to figure out if Senkuu and Gen are dating.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 261





	The Picture Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly cracky and senkuu & gen are barely in it lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It had been several months since the Kingdom of Science started working on the production of a spaceship. Ever since Senkuu reinvented the camera, Minami has been taking endless pictures, trying to record history.

It was nearing dusk and Minami decided to take pictures of the spaceship’s progress with a scenic background.  _ click. _

She followed all the steps Senkuu taught her to develop the photo. “Wow this looks amazing!” She said as she marveled at the photo she took. However, she noticed something else in the photo...it appeared to be Senkuu and Gen...KISSING!? “Oh my!” She spoke out loud, causing a nearby Kohaku to become curious about what had shocked her so much.

“What’s that?” Kohaku questioned.

“Don’t tell anyone...but look.” 

Minami proceeded to show her the photo, resulting in Kohaku to let out a loud, “EHHHHHH?!” 

As soon as Kohaku saw the photo, the first thing she noticed was Senkuu and Gen kissing, since she has such great eyesight. “Senkuu and Gen?!”

“Senkuu and Gen what?” asked Ryusui as he looked over Minami’s and Kohaku’s shoulders, seeing the photo in hand. “That’s Senkuu and Gen...kissing?” 

“Yes, but seriously...don’t tell anyone!” Minami insisted.

“Don’t tell anyone what?” Asked Ukyo as he walked over with Chrome. 

“Oh my god...” Minami sighed, she didn’t want all this commotion over the photo. She handed the photo over to the two of them.

“I mean, this is a nice picture and all, but I don’t see what...” Chrome paused as he noticed what had everyone freaking out and let out a squeal. 

“Please keep it down!” Minami cried, trying to take the photo from Chrome’s grasp.

“What’s going on over here?” Senkuu questioned as he wandered over, confused by what everyone was screaming about. 

Minami successfully grabbed the photo and hid it in her bag. “Oh, we were just discussing the spaceship production!” She tried to dissuade Senkuu.

“Hmmm...” He didn’t seem too convinced by Minami’s excuse, but it became obvious that he didn’t care enough to press forward. “Alright,” he said as he proceeded to walk away.

“That was close...” Minami let out another sigh.

The group was silent for a moment, until Ryusui decided to speak. “So...what should we do? Are we going to help them get together? Or...”

“What do you mean what should we do? Obviously, we shouldn’t interfere!” Ukyo asserted. Although no one said anything, Ukyo could tell that no one agreed with him, based on the looks they gave him. 

“I just want Senkuu and Gen to feel comfortable sharing their relationship with all of us,” Ryusui stated. Everyone agreed with Ryusui’s statement, even Ukyo changed his mind. 

“Come to think of it, Senkuu and Gen have been rather close to each other. They often go up to the observatory together...” Chrome recalled.

“Yeah...everywhere we go, they are literally always together,” Kohaku added.

“And they’re always on the same page,” Ryusui added further.

“Gen literally betrayed me to be with Senkuu.” Everyone turned to see that Tsukasa had also joined the conversation.

“Tsukasa!? When’d you get here?” Chrome questioned in a shocked tone.

“A couple of minutes ago. You guys are talking about Gen and Senkuu's secret relationship, right?”

“Yeah, Minami took a picture of Senkuu and Gen—” Ryusui was cut short by Minami covering his mouth with her hand.

“Didn’t I say not to talk about it!”

Tsukasa just raised an eyebrow.

Minami reached into her bag, pulling out the photo and handing it to Tsukasa. “Here just look for yourself.” 

He examined the photo, but did not seem too surprised. “I’ve seen them do things like this before...” He admitted.

“WHAT!?” Everyone exclaimed—except Minami who was trying to shush them all. Although Minami didn’t want to make this into a big deal, she couldn’t fight her reporter impulses to get the scoop.

“I have a plan.” Minami went on to tell the group a plan involving getting more snapshots of proof that Senkuu and Gen were seeing each other secretly. She decided to keep the team size to a minimal—Kohaku, Ukyo, and herself.

They planned to follow Senkuu and Gen the next time they decided to go on a “mission” together. This was the first same-sex relationship in the stone world and there was no way Minami could let it go undocumented.

* * *

A couple of days passed since Minami took the picture. Everyone in the village was working on something for the spaceship. 

“Gen and I are going to go collect some samples...” Senkuu announced.

“Can I come?” Suika asked.

“Not this time,” Senkuu responded with a smile as he and Gen started walking away.

Minami, Kohaku, and Ukyo all looked at each other and nodded in confirmation. They stealthily followed behind Senkuu and Gen in order to not be noticed. 

Soon, they arrived at the waterfall not too far from the village. Minami set up the camera and waited for Kohaku’s signal to take a picture. Kohaku was in charge of keeping everyone updated on what Senkuu and Gen were doing because of her sharp eyesight.

“They’re holding hands!” Kohaku announced.

_ Click.  _ Minami instantly took a photo. 

“They’re getting closer! They’re hugging!”

_ Click. Click. Click.  _ Minami continuously took pictures as fast as she could. She didn’t want to miss a single moment.

“I THINK THEY’RE ABOUT TO KISS!!” Kohaku exclaimed.

Minami squealed and continued to take more pictures.

“Guys, I think we should keep it down...” Ukyo started to say, but paused because he heard something. “Guys...I think we’ve been caught! I heard Senkuu say ‘camera.’”

Minami started hastily packing up the camera, making sure to handle all the photos she took with care.

“Senkuu is coming! Let’s go!” Shouted Kohaku.

They tried to escape, but were too slow and Minami was stopped by Senkuu. “What are you all doing here!? Were you spying on us?”

The three of them silently stood there with the most guiltiest looks on their faces. Minami was about to say something, but was interrupted by Gen, who had something in his hand—a photo.

“What’s this?” Gen questioned as he took a look at the photo. His eyes widened as he noticed what the photo actually was—he and Senkuu kissing. “Senkuu-chan, look...” He handed the photo to Senkuu.

A blush appeared on Senkuu’s face. “W-Why are you guys taking pictures of us without our consent!?”

Minami burst into hysterical tears. “I’m so sorry Senkuu! I’m sorry Gen! I accidentally took a picture of you guy’s kissing a couple of days ago and I just wanted to document the first gay relationship in the stone world...and...and I think that you and Gen are so cute and...and...”

“Please stop crying...” Senkuu said in a slightly annoyed tone.

“We’re sorry too Senkuu and Gen.” Ukyo apologized, as he and Kohaku both bent their heads down.

“Are you three the only ones who know?” Gen questioned.

Minami wiped her tears away. “Well...you see...”

“How many people know?” Senkuu’s face looked a bit panicked, which Minami thought was really cute but she held back from commenting. Then he suddenly remembered something. “Wait...is that what you guys were talking about that one time?!”

Gen looked a bit confused, since he had no idea what Senkuu was talking about. “What time?”

“A couple of days ago I was walking around and saw that these three, Chrome, and Ryusui were all acting...suspicious.” Senkuu recalled.

“Tsukasa knows too...” Ukyo added.

“Tsukasa too!? Anyone else?” Senkuu seemed slightly distressed, none of them had ever seen him act like this before. Gen tried to calm him down. 

Minami felt really bad. “No that’s all, don’t worry none of them will say anything. I told them all not to speak about it.” However, a part of her was glad that she was able to have a record of their relationship.

“It’s not like it matters anymore, since basically half of the village already knows...Let’s just go back.” All of them headed back to the village together. 

“Hey Minami, can I actually keep this picture?” Gen asked in a whisper as he held up one of the pictures of him and Senkuu looking at each other lovingly.

“Yes of course!” She smiled.

* * *

That evening, Minami made everyone who saw the photo meet up with Senkuu and Gen in order to apologize for invading their privacy. The two men decided to forgive them all, as long as they promised to never do anything like that again.

There was a short silence until Ryusui decided to ask, “Are y’all fucking though?”

Senkuu and Gen blushed, completely surprised by the bluntness of Ryusui’s question.

Ukyo punched Ryusui’s arm. “Don’t ask something like that! It’s rude!”

“What!?” Ryusui blurted defensively. “Isn’t everyone  _ dying _ to know? Isn’t that why we were basically stalking them...” No one said anything, because Ryusui was technically right. 

Gen looked to Senkuu. The two were indeed fucking, but they had yet to establish what their relationship exactly was. Senkuu decided to give a response. “Yes, Gen and I are together...”

Gen couldn’t quite hide the redness that engulfed his entire face or the shy smile that took over his lips, but he attempted to go along with what Senkuu said.

Everyone congratulated their relationship and suggested throwing a celebration sometime soon. Senkuu and Gen thanked them.

“Now, everyone get back to work. Stop slacking!” Senkuu said as he and Gen walked away.

* * *

Later that night, Senkuu and Gen met in the observatory. 

“So Senkuu-chan, we are dating now? You’re my boyfriend?” Gen laughed.

“If that’s what you want to call it, go ahead,” Senkuu tried to sound serious, but his face became flushed as Gen moved closer to him, closing the space between them with a kiss.

Senkuu pulled Gen closer, continuing to kiss him all over—with no cameras in sight. 


End file.
